Hearing aids are electronic instruments worn in or around the ear that compensate for hearing losses by specially amplifying sound. Hearing aids use transducer and electro-mechanical components which are connected via wires to the hearing aid circuitry. In addition to transducers, modern hearing assistance devices incorporate A/D converters, DAC's, signal processors, memory for processing the audio signals, and wireless communication systems. The components frequently include multiple housings or shells that are connected to assemble the hearing aid.
In a hearing assistance device, electrical current consumption and battery life are important aspects to the device's performance and acceptance in the marketplace. Longer battery life may allow additional hardware functionality or algorithm capability. There is a desire, therefore, to develop and integrate technologies that could increase battery life or increase the available electrical current. Energy harvesting is one technology that can meet this desire. It would be advantageous to integrate this technology in a small form factor within the hearing assistance device.